


k̦͓̰̜͎ͩͪͣͅa̘̬̲͖̲̱̤͌̽ͧͦ̚i͔͙̣̓̊̔̚t̞͈̳̣̙̰̥̽̉o̩̖̯̎'̬s͙̬͍͖ͪ̉͋̍͛ ̈̋͑̑̅́͋̕c͎ͣȕ̷ͯͫlͫ̽͡t͔͎

by ChurchOfKaitoHunt



Series: the cult of kaito hunt [1]
Category: church of kaito, cult of kaito, kaito hunt
Genre: Cults, Death, Drugs, Multi, Religious Content, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfKaitoHunt/pseuds/ChurchOfKaitoHunt
Summary: you join kaito's cult because you find one morning that you love him and want to pledge your eternal love for your new-found lord and saviour





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> r̞̻̯͕̫e̬̞̯d͔̯ ̥̫̯̣̭h̝̯̺̠͔̝͔a͉͔ir̭͎̟̭̲ ̩̙̗͎̟p̤̜̟͓͓i͚͍n̯̠̝͇̞ͅk̳̣̼͔ f̘̯̗͇̤ạc̤e͈͎̰̺̪̟  
> ̙͕̙̖ͅa̪̠̲͕̳̗ ͎̞g͍̪̺͕͖re͚͍͚͖̱̠̱a͖ṭ̭ ̬͕̬̭̫͔ͅl̳̟͚͚̯̬͕ov̱̖̻̮e ̗͔̥̫̳4͇̮̻̞̬̩̠ ͉̙̖̪̜ọ̯͙͙̼̣u͚̞̯̝ͅt̯̪͉̞̰e̥̰̞̘r̳̹͙͖͎̦͉s̩̝̩͓̘p̹͉̩a͕̤͓ͅc̬̝̬͍̗͙̣e͙̜͎̺̖  
> ͕̘̖̦͕̰̜o͈u͉̹r͙̰̪͉̹̜ ̜͓͚ͅl̬̟̺̱o̗͖̙ͅr̩d͕̱̮,̱̗̦̦̼ ̰̩̬̩̟͙o̩͉͉̮̣u͓̙r͈̜̬̣̻ ̫l̜͕͉͇i̮͔f̳̦͚͖ẹ  
> ̰̠̟͓̰̹̱t̝̘͍͍̣͙h̠̰̤ͅe͎̫̳̥̪̺̬ ̤o̖͖͈͚̗n͚͕̺̼̭̺̼e̳̺̙̠̞̦ͅ w̼̣̼͚̖ͅh̜ọ ̖g̩̮i̭͖̩̺̘͇ͅv̲͕̝̥̥͉e̹͕͉s̬̗̥ ̩̭̹u͇̦͎̥̤͔s̼͖ ͕ͅp̞̦̰̤̮̟a̹̳̱͔r͇̦ͅa̝̰͚̰͕d͖̜̮͈͕i͍̙̗͓s̯̠͈̠̪e̬̲  
> k a i t o h u n t

**T h e A w a k e n i n g**

you toss and turn in your sleep, its been days now and you cant seem to get him out of your head, one name, over and over and over and over and over and over a̍̄̊n͖̙ͤ̅̔ͩ̆͗͞d͔̮̂̒̓̍̆͆ ̟̲͙̰͎̃ͮͣ̓̓ͬ͟o̭͖͉ͣͨ͛̈́̂v̯̝̦ẻ͈̼̱͔̯̆͒̋͐̚r̰̺͇ͫ̇͗̆͋ ̱̙͈̟̻̟̎̌ͧͫ̑̏ͨͅȁ̻ͭ͂̓ͩ͐̑͡n̅͒̐ͅd͇ ̞̲͔͙̔̿ͫoͪ̎̔̕v͍͓̩̤̘͋̔e̩̪͎͘r̻̹̜ͥ͌͡ ̻a͍͔̺̳̝̩͒̾͌n̸̩̥̱̼͎͔͙͇ͤ͊͗̐͑ͦͧ͜͞d̳̣̜̱̞̖̱̙͆͂̽ͮ ̭̤͋̂̏̔̄ͨͮ͟o̶̵̷̩̙̖̗͔̊͛̈̈ͦͮ̚v̢͍̪͊̀ͬ̄͆͗͘e̷̲̳̖̯̤̼̱͚̔ͣ̍ͭr̴͚̝̗͓̫̎̃ ̵̻̩̘̇ͭ̃̅ͥͪ̚a̵͊̀̋͗̅̚҉̱̫̞̥n̶̤͇͇̱͍̄̌̔͝d̶̡̪̣̪̺̓͛̋̇ ̵̥͔͂̊̒ͯ͊͞ **o̶̰̹͍̲̙̜̦͊̐ͪͬ͛̋̊̓̚v̶̴̦͓̯̥̤̞̦̩̻ͬ͂̔e͈͍̙͇̠̱̱̮͈͂́͠r̟̥̰̝̍ͣ͗͠ͅ ̯̜͉̀ͤ͋ͣͣͅa̶̷̛͖̥͔̱͓̣̟̠̬͗́̍͗̎̆ͅn̛͈̦̼̖̟͇̦̝̲̭͚̠̞͙̰̥ͩͧ̎̚ͅͅḓ̠̰̯͚̣̹͂̈̈̉̃͒ͥ̐̉̃̇̉͢ ̴̡̛̦̞̙̟͈̳̙̞͎̣̅̏̆͊ͮ͛̏͗̆͝ȯ̴̷̯̰̙̥̺̳̱̹̺͖͓̓̓̊ͬ̑̔̔ͯ̈́̃̋̓ͮ̌v̵̧̢̑ͫͭͨ̏̄̆̾ͧͬ͋̑̓͟͏͎̜̞͕͉̮̻ę̴͎̯̩̘̝̯̗͕̱͉̪̳̬̫̓̃ͪ͌́͟r̸͔̝̙̬͉̱̜̻͔̬̈ͧ̉ͫͦ̍͝͞͡ ̨̢̨̮̫̝͓̟̭̦͖̳̝̟̘̥̟̞͈͖̰̋̆͒̅̇ͧ̕̕aͣͬ̓̂̈̒ͪ̽̂̅ͨ̾͌҉̷̥͍͙̘͕̠ͅņ̈̈́̓ͪ͏̳̼̜͎̫͖̦͚͕̪̯̯̱̮̼͢ͅd̨ͦ̂͊̒̾͌͜͏̡̘̣̯̙͈̠̦̙̬ ̸̡͖͚̣̠͎̫͖̬͕̹̳̲̪̟̅̂͐̐ͪ̉̌̿ͪͥ͒́̌̀̽̃̽ͣ͞ͅo̒̾̊̊̏ͯͬͯͧ͋͊͗ͧͬ͊̊͐͏̸̨̫̪̘̮͞ͅvͦ̑͂̓̃͋͆ͨ̄͗̃̃̄̈̔̈ͥ҉̧̛̛͎̺̗̦͓̹̞̫̯̥̳̕ȩ̉̊̋́̀ͣ͊͗̽̔̈ͧ̏͑ͤ̅̋̈͏̪̙͖̝̹̹̳̝̟͈ͅr̢ͭ̿ͤ͊ͣ͑ͬͫͨ̚͏̟̱͇̪͍͎͕̝͍̦̥̘̲̮̝͢͡**

**k a i t o h u n t**

you feel it pulsing within you, a need to weep for him, your master, your saviour, your lover, and you knew in that moment of vulnerability that you would do anything to please him. you lay in bed, staring at your blank ceiling, one name ringing in your ears, the details of a face playing at the back of your mind, his features so perfect they make the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. you just know that he is the one, your one, one and only forever and ever and ever and ever ǎ̬̼̹̠̳̃̂ͭ͌n͕͓d̝̍̂̆ͫ͌̒̚ ̫͓͔͉͕ͅḙ̌̐̿vͥ̑̏͂͗ͣe̗̬̲̬̓r̭̈ ͖͓͍̼̰͕̤̐̈̌ͥ̚ả̖͇̜̱̘̓͊̋ͤn͐ͪͤ̿ͦd̳͙̼͎͚ͨ̌̏̆ ̅ͣ̑̿̂ͦͥév͔͉̹̝̟̠ͥ̊ͧḛ͓͎͖̋ͭ̂ṛͅ

and suddenly youre released, and you sit up, a small tear rolling down your face, dripping onto your lap. you feel the soft carpet under your feet as if its the first time youve touched the ground, you inhale as if it was the first time you breathed the air, and you smile, lips stretching over teeth slowly as the ringing fades from your ears. you had discovered a purpose, one that you knew once you fulfilled, youll be forever happy, because you were with him,

**k̭͍͇͈̖̯̳̊̾̉ ̱͔̺̲̭̟̯a͇ͮ̇ͣ̇̽ ̬͕̰̫̰͉̙ͭ̈́́̋i͉̱̭͒̿̐͂͐͐ ̫̻͓̉̏ṫ͖͖̐͒̂ ̖̞o͉͔̠̬͙͌̈͑͌̅͌͐ͅ ̹̬͕̦͙̓̒ͣͥ̾̂ ̗̫̩̘̦̦͂̒̓ ̲̜͓̺̘̞h̪̞̤͊̀̄ ̮̣͌̍̄ͅu̺̘̾͋͋ ̩n̘͒̅̋ͪ̚ ̻̯̤ͅt̪̩ͩ̆̍͒ͫͅ**

where to start? where where where ẉͧͨͬ͆ͅh̪͍̮͇͍̉̑͗͒ͭe̘̬̦͈͑ͯ͊̄ͬ̋͘r͚̲̻̈́e̬̪̙̥̩̦̗ͭ ẉͧͨͬ͆ͅh̪͍̮͇͍̉̑͗͒ͭe̘̬̦͈͑ͯ͊̄ͬ̋͘r͚̲̻̈́e̬̪̙̥̩̦̗ͭ ẉͧͨͬ͆ͅh̪͍̮͇͍̉̑͗͒ͭe̘̬̦͈͑ͯ͊̄ͬ̋͘r͚̲̻̈́e̬̪̙̥̩̦̗ͭ ẃ̴͎̟ͫͯͤ̌̉̄ͪͨḩ̵̗͓̻͇̜͍̑̾̀̔̃ȩ̹̉̾̉ͨ͜r̢̙̹̠̤̯̮̈́ͦ̇̒̿͂ͨe̲̰̠̠̪̣͓̬͌͐ͧ͌͗ͪ̚͞ **ẃ̴͎̟ͫͯͤ̌̉̄ͪͨḩ̵̗͓̻͇̜͍̑̾̀̔̃ȩ̹̉̾̉ͨ͜r̢̙̹̠̤̯̮̈́ͦ̇̒̿͂ͨe̲̰̠̠̪̣͓̬͌͐ͧ͌͗ͪ̚͞ ẃ̴͎̟ͫͯͤ̌̉̄ͪͨḩ̵̗͓̻͇̜͍̑̾̀̔̃ȩ̹̉̾̉ͨ͜r̢̙̹̠̤̯̮̈́ͦ̇̒̿͂ͨe̲̰̠̠̪̣͓̬͌͐ͧ͌͗ͪ̚͞**

you know you love him. you want him forever and you want all of him, now. you need to find him, call out to him as he called out to you in the night. i͇̹̝ ̗͈̞͙̣͈̺l̥͔̤͓͖͝ov̻̥͘e҉̰͙̱ ͏y̫ọ̵ṷ̹͕̝͕ ̛̝̙k̬͎͇̩͙͖a͏̥i҉to̘̬̪. i love all of you forever and ever. but how? how would you summon him to your side? maybe if you pray to him, every night, you will beg him to please you, beg him to come to your bedside and love you, appreciate you for who you are and who you will be

and so an idea comes into your head, the only way he will notice you is if there is more than just a singular person wanting him, and youll be the spokesperson, like a priest, youll be the closest one to him, until one day he may come to you, thanking you for your service in this world.

i̬͓͎̲̭͈ ̣̩̳̭̮̖̩ ̶̻ ̧͎̳̱̗͍̗͚ ̹̼͚ͅl͇̩̻ ̵͍̞ͅo͎̰͙̬̱̗ͅ ̴v̦ ̠̮̹̠̗̳̱e ̣͉̗̪̪̰ ̭̠̞ ͖̫̮̺̜ ͉̹̠̱͜y҉ ̬̭̙̻̫̤͍o̷̖̬̦̖̮̜ ̹u̘̫̱̲̦͜ ̨̰͉͎͇̥͖ ̹͈̻̗̣͖ ̜̜̱͖̯̭ ̥̼̹̙͍̕ͅk̥̳̦͖͘ ͕̤͕̦̙a ̺͕͇͚̦̰i̬̤̪ ̭̫̫̘̻͕͙t̩̼̭̩̟̩ ̱͈̣̜̩̲o͖ ̮̦͉̝

 

this will be known as kaitos cult. a place for all to share love, a place for those to go who have experienced something similar to you, in the night, someone special calling to you, a place where you can please him together, where you know he will hear you, voices calling for him, you will return the favour of your awakening.

 

**t͕͉̪̹̬̽̾͛̓̽̃̆ͅ ̰͎̳̻̞̂͗̎ͧ̅͠ͅh̢͙͉̻̠̉̆ ̽͌̒҉̫̻ę͙̎̉ͥͦ͊͗ ̣̟̥̤ͯͮ̒ ̘͚ͯ̇ͩ̚ͅ ̤̩͌̃̈ͩ ̦a̦̒͗̑͊ ̤̳͔̲̞̪̳͌ͥ̾̅̔̌͜w̴̪̤͍̞͐̾̐ͦ ̰͕̩͎͆a̘̪ ͕̭̟̞͍̲̤ͨ̊ͦ͡kͬ ̶̠̖̣̬̼̚ḙ̗͈̜̐ͯͣ͒ͣ͋ ̦̩͉̞͚͖̫̄̽̊n̖̄̑͋͂͋ ̛̹̈ͬ̽͒ỉ͕̠̐̀̆͊̿ ̤̥͖̒͋ͫͅn͇̟̰ͧ̀ͤ ̶̯̳̙͔̍g̮̈̈́ͬ̚͜**

 


	2. t h e    c u l t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you now know what you have to do for him to hear you, hear you as you heard him that night that changed everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> r̃̂̊͛e̵ͫ̓ͪd̋ͨͩ̚ h̍̔ͫ̈́a͐ͭ̌̃iͬ́ͨ̿r͓̲͆̕ p͆͋͛͟i̳̫̱̩n̔̃ͬ̚k͂ͭͪͩ fͮ̈́̔͛á̽̃ͩc͙͈̓͢e̲̣ͮ͝  
> ̶̫͗̃a͊͊̉͒ g͆ͩ̅ͬr͎͋̈́̃e͚̅ͪ̃a̸͌̂̚t̍ͫͥ҉ l͋̒̈̊o̓̽́v͕̩̠͐è̂̌̚ 4͑̈͛ ǒ̆̋ͧṹ̂̃҉̱̥͚̪t͊̏͋̓ẹ͗̅̾rͯ͆͌̏s̖̜͗̀p̈ͬ̌҉̟̻̯̳a̺̗c͛͌̈́͐ë̢̄̊  
> ̮̂ͦͭo̷̖ͮͨu̓̄͊ͯr̥͖̜̗ l̸̜̠͕o̢͓̙̓r̔ͭͯ͑ḑ͕̀̊,̛͌̓̚ o̳ͯ͗ű̲̠r͍̤̲̆ l̻̙͉̊i͛̐̆̊f̘̃̈ͅe̷͒̒ͪ  
> ̟͍̠ͣt̬͈̏͋h̏ͩ̒̐e̅͠ oͧ̉̐̋ṇ̒ͅeͤ̑̍ͨ wͥ̈́̊ͣh̀͗̍͟o̭̯̎̅ g̸͈͉̽í͔͆͊v̾̾͆̀e͍͙͙ͮs̆̽ͨ̔ u̸̩̐͒s̠̒͆͠ p̉̀̒ͤa̿͑ͧ͛rͯ͒͗̽å̎ͥ̽dͩͧͯ̑i̓̈҉͖͇͍̥s̔͂̿͊ë́̓̾̇  
> ̪͞ǩ͈̍ͧ a̿̂̚̚ ĭ̒̌͜ ṫ̿ͫ̾ o̒̎̎ h͌͌̽͟ ụ̯ n̍̆̿͂ t͉ͩ̓ͫ

**T h e    C u l t**

its beens months now since the awakening, you didnt know it then but what would come out of this would be something beautiful, something you would want to share with everyone, and it worked

you smile slowly, candle light flickers across your face and those of your peers, and they smile back. theres warmth and excitement flowing through you as the feeling of being united as one in the midst of the temple that represents your saviour.

 

you begin to chant, kaito kaito kaito kaito k̙͟å͊ͤ͝i̽̓͆ͬ͑̈ͮ҉̭̟t̺̒ͩͪ̄͠o͈ ̪̯͈͎̤̤̅̋͋ͥ̑̌ͤk͓͍͈̲̟̥̫̾ͣã̶̯̥̥̦̮̏͆ͬ͆̐ͅi̇͗͑ͣt̵͇̲̜́͐̈́̄̓͆o̰̞ͥ̏͆̅ͭ ͑ͬ҉̘͍͇k͖͙ͩă̼̘̘͙̙̖̕ͅĭ̜ͩ͗̍̾ţ̥̯̯ͬŏ͙̻ͧ̍̃̈́ ̦̤̜̞̜̣̝ͤ͑͟k̢̤̼͕͉ͬ͋̊̔a͖̬͠ĭ̭̫̘̯̩͇̼ͬ̿̌ͦ̔t̘ͫͭ̏̐ͪͣͤo̶̖̦̗̼͇ͫ̽͂ͅ ̯̻̬̤̠̎̎͞k̪̱̜̻̻͙̗̑ͥ͊̃͒͠a̸̠̯̟̠̦̮̬ͩ̂̒i̦̇͑͂̿̏t̲͇̻͉̹̃ͨ̓o̟̞͈͚̲̬̮̳̺̐̅̚̚ ̥̱̯ͥ̎ͣ̕ **k̵̛̙͆ͤ͌͜ā̵̸̠̣͖͈͇̃ͪͣ̍̔ͅi͚̤̰̦͚̥̓͠ţ͂͗͋̍͂ͥͪ͏̰̘̩o̡̳̯̘͈ͥͪ͋͋̚͝ ̗͚͎͎͖͙̓͊k̷̵͉ͦ̄ͦ͆͑̽̂ǎ̳̜̼͓̠̋̂̕͠͞î͈̞̖̘̰̉t̨̛̥̣̬̓͂̄̏ͨͧ͒ͩ͘ͅơ̷̮ͪ͐̎ͫͨ̓ͥ̚ ͔̪̰̰̰̱͈͇ͤ̋k̞̄͑ͮ͝a̶͖̝̲͓̞̿̆i̴̜̗͖̤ͫͤͦ̋ṫ͉o̢̟̩̬̮̟̫̜ͨ̐̒̄͌̈͛̅ ̶͇̮̺̳͙͌̃ͤ̃̅̅̍k͉̙̺̰̱͕̪̱̳͈̤̲̪̺̜͊̎͆͑̓ͦ̈̽ͭ̅̇͊̕ả̶̡̡̩͎͉̻̰̟̠̥̙̞̬͚͈̭͕ͧͪ̉̕ͅͅi̢̲̥̯̹͉̮͚̯̻̬̭͊͆̎̈̂̓ͦ͋t̸̨̰̘̭̬̲̥͕̲̖͌̂͑̓͛̊ͭ̆ͪ̌ͣͤ͗̀ͤ͞o̸̡͙͉͓͔̥͍̝̬̜̻̖ͩ͋̂͋͒̃ͥ͋͠͝͡ ̧̏̈́ͫ͌͂̆̆͏̲̥̥̣͇͉̖̖̺̯̜͓̠̝͡k̴̶̦͇̤̝͉̗̦̺͉̬̟̰̙͖ͨ̀̈́̄ͨ̅͒ͬͭ̓͘ͅaͧ̌̀ͦ̿͂̔҉̷̡̨̻͕̹̦͇̻̥̯͍̗͇̜͠ͅi̸̯̭̲̮̰͖͕͇͍̙̘̪͈̺̘͑ͣͧͨ̏ͭ͌̇̆͢ͅt̓̋͂͋ͣ̓̒͒̆ͩͨͧ̅҉̵̥̹̱̜̩̦̬̲̙͚͚̱͇͖o̴̧͎̗͓͕̮͚̠̺͖̟͎͚͙͚ͤ̈͊̅̇ͩ̓̎̔̄͜ ̪̭̲̩̻̥̍ͪͭͯͫ͂̔̽̈́ͤͤͯ̄̕̕͢͝͡k͕̝̮̲̘̻̝̻͍͍͔͖͆ͨ̿̏͗̅̊͗̎ͪ̐̄̓ͮ̊͠ͅͅą̛̪̲̘̟̜͈̦̥͍̪̹̙͑̇ͨͮ̍̒̃̂̚͠͠ͅĩ̶̸̶̢̯͎͓̼̥̗̿̉̉́͗ͨͦ́͂͑̈́̉ͭ̽̃ͥ͝t̸̘͙̻͙͇̤̤̬̗̋͂ͤ̌ͮ̀ͯͬ͐̒̈́͋̈́̚͟ͅo̜̝̥̦̗̗ͧ̾̓̐ͥ̒͌͌ͮͭ̾̈́̕͝ ͯ́̿̿̾͏̷̶̢̧̮͙̟͈̦ķ͐̄͑͂̈́̽̒ͣ̐̉̊ͣ̍͢͏͎̹̫̺͓̞̟͔̻̬͉̥͎āͭͨ͒̀ͬͭ̐ͦ̈́ͮ͋̅͏̸͏̱̞̻̮̲̳ͅi̡̟̩̭̤̫̞̻͖̥̊͂̐͑̐͛͗͠͠ṫ̵̛̬̩̫̱͇̼̲̤̝̜̥ͦ̀̾ͫͦ̓̔ͭ̍̈̅̃ͦ̍ͫ̍̔ͨǒ̸̥̹͖͈̯ͨ̐ͫ͑ͪ̂̅̓̈́̑ͣͤ ̷̴̻͖͎̩̪͕̣̜̲̯̤̻̣͔͖͗ͬ͆̑̎̉ͣ͢͠**

the flames rise, and you gasp, looking around at the fire dancing across the stone walls. the walls were covered in tapestries with his glorious face, red hair, pink face - everything you couldve asked for and more, gifts and offerings lay in alcoves around the room, some small, some large. the flames start to get higher and higher, climbing the roof.

and suddenly, hes there

y͗ͤͪ̍ͪ̀͂ ̻͈͓͇͂̓o̜̬̘̻͓̺͕ͨ̒ͬ ̭̼͔͓̟͂ͯu͖̘̠̹ͪ ̼̥̹̠͉̟͑̽̌̍̉̾ͅr̠̻̺̅̽̂̋ ̜͒͒ͩͤ ͔̣͓̦ͤ͛͑ͤ̿ͭ̇ ̤̜̪ͯ̿̍͒ ̹̱̭̱̻̗̆ͣs͉̭͙̮͉̗̈̄̍ ̜͍͕͉̦͕̮͐̾̒̈ͪa̰͕̮̦ͬ̇ ͈̝͖̖̲̩ͨ͗̓v̠͈̥̼̹̻ͫ̐̏ ̮͕̠̮̃i̭̙͕͍͓̤ ͉͎̺̫̠̒̓̔ô͕̺̞̝͓̝͇ͨ͊͊̑̋ ̟̮̣̜̭ṳ̠̗͔̱̣ͭ̉̃ ̝̦̯͚ͦͬ͛̚r̬̖̲̜͙̗̭̂̊̔ͭ̀͊̎

 

you and the gathering start to cry, hes beautiful, majestic, you stare at the huge feet attached to a long body, standing in the center of the pentagram from which you summoned him, you are happy the blood ritual didnt go to waste. you start at his feet, your eyes traveling up his glorious body of 6'9 - long legs, strong arms, pink face... and his eyes, they sparkle like stars in the night sky, colours swimming in his irises like the milky way. you want to reach out to him but you cant, you want to speak... but you cant 'master', you want to say. but you cant seem to move at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k̭͍͙͇̝̼ͪ͝a̸͈͙̘i͌̈̓̓ͭ҉̳̖̼͎t͗̓̽͆̂ͥͪ͜o̝͒ͦ̾́ ͓͍͙̻͎̆͗̆ͭh̀ͩ̽͋̆̿ͤũͣ̀̉ͣ̽ͪn̩̼͚͕̤̉̇ͪͦ̚t͈ͧͭ̊̾ͧ͛̌ ̥͑͠i̳̺͕̦͘ͅsͯ͊́ͯ̃͑ͦ҉̠͓ ͊̓̐͛̔m͔ÿ̧͖̆ ̛͇̗͎͉͎͖s̤͖̯̳͉̣̓̑a̫̭͎̿͗̆͌ͮ̑̑͝v̴̼͓͔͔ͭ̓̽͂ͨͬ͆ͅi̶̳̬̅ͯͧo͚͚̳̘̞̽̓ͤ̌͘ȗ̙̙̼̖̘̈̏͂͐ͅȓ̷̻͉͙̜̽̂

**Author's Note:**

> k̻̬̫̉͗̋ã͈̙̟̫͈͔̠ì̞̩̞͇̥̪̔t̘o̤̞̳͖̫̓͞ͅ ̭̮̹͗́̀h͔͓̳̳̘ͦͤ͐̈̋̏ͮù͆̊̊̆҉̪̯̹͈n͍̻͙t̳̙͌͌ͭ̍͑̏ͤ͞ ͚̬̖͗̾̃̑͐̂i̞͍̤̣͐ͤͣs͉͎͕̪̬̩͗ͬ ̴̬͖̺̬̃̄̇͊́͊m͉̏̍̿ͩ̅y̤̪͎̻ͨͦ̌́̐̚ ̹̻͍̮̻̳ͩ̏̀ͫ̈͡ͅs̮̣̮̐͛̅ͧͮ̄ͨ͠ā̻͗ͨv͚̮̝̰̠ͧͣͫ̔̓͐î̭̘̯̲̞̝ͯ̾ͦo̷̫̥͔͓̤̩̓͆ͥ̉u͎̿͋̉̀ͨ͢r̮͚̗̮͍̯̃́̎̈́


End file.
